Backpacks are widely used by students and other users to store books, school supplies, travel supplies, etc. However, due to various physical constraints, it may be difficult to access the inner cavity of the backpack. For example, when an existing backpack is stored in the relatively narrow dimensions of a school locker, it can be difficult to access to the top/front of the backpack. Moreover, when a existing backpack is stacked adjacent to other components (i.e. in a luggage compartment or the like) it can be difficult to access the inner cavity. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a backpack with improved side access.